elwoodfandomcom-20200213-history
Halfbreed
Halfbreed is a term used in Elwood referring to an animal hybrid, whose parents are two different species. Halfbreeds are viewed as freaks of nature, which is one of the main reasons that inter-species marriage is illegal in the state that Elwood takes placehttp://elwood.wikia.com/wiki/Living_Illegal. They appear to be a rarity, as most of the surviving halfbreeds have either killed themselves or gone into hiding. A halfbreed's morphology may be an obvious indicator that they are a hybrid, or there could be subtle differences, such as a monkey-rabbit displaying a prominent monkey-like chin and nostrils. To date, three halfbreeds are known: Emily (a monkey-rabbit hybrid), Prunella Deegan (a rat-poodle hybrid), and Prunella's sister, Rubella Deegan (also a rat-poodle). Personal lives Halfbreeds are a severely persecuted group, for good reason. Some halfbreeds choose to live a life of isolation from modern society, foraging in the wilderness until their early death. Other halfbreeds are unaware that they are a hybrid, due to their subtle morphology. As in the case of Emily, when they find out they are a halfbreed, they may resort to suicide. History The traits of two or more species in one individual has always been frowned upon, seen as "disgusting" and "against nature". New activists have recently emerged that challenge this belief. The McBonjour case On of the best known events of a halfbreed disclosure is the Emily McBonjour case. Emily's parents (Renée and Jean-Claude McBonjour) were noticeably a rabbit and a monkey, but Emily had no idea that she was a halfbreed until she was told so in May of 2014. This resulted in much introspection, and ended with Emily doing suicide after calling herself a "monster". The Deegan case Another halfbreed event is the family of Wanda Deegan and her daughters, Prunella and Rubella. Both daughters believed they were full poodles; Their mother is a full poodle. On November 20, 2014, Prunella inquired about her absent father's whereabouts, and Wanda finally told the sisters that their father is Nigel Ratburn, a rat. She and Nigel separated due to inter-species discrimination. Prunella and Rubella were both appalled when they learned that they were halfbreeds. Genetics From an estimation based solely on Elwood, it appears that halfbreeds make up 1.1% of the population, or 1 out of every 90 peopleCalculated by taking the total number of characters in Elwood and the one revealed halfbreed, and dividing to find the percentage.. However, this figure may be skewed as many halfbreeds have probably distanced themselves from society or committed suicide. Usually halfbreeds are 50% one species and 50% another, but it is possible for them to have a differing percentage or even more than two species in their species identity (although this is much rarer). Examine the pedigree to the right; Rabbit-Monkey A is 50% rabbit and 50% monkey. He has a child with Rabbit B: Monkey-Rabbit B. So Monkey-Rabbit B is 25% monkey and 75% rabbit. If Monkey-Rabbit A were to remarry an aardvark, their offspring would be 50% aardvark, 25% monkey, and 25% rabbit, resulting in multibreed. Variations Multibreed A multibreed is the rare occasion when an individual is made up of three or more species, as opposed to just two or one. Multibreeds often have specific names: Three species would be a tribreed, and so on. Omnibreed A currently inapplicable term, omnibreed is the name for the suspected halfbreeds of the future: individuals mixed so profusely, it is almost impossible to tell the species they are made of. Naming Halfbreed species are formally named using the species of the father, followed by the species of the mother. If a halfbreed's father is a monkey, and mother is a rabbit, they would be called a monkey-rabbit. But if it was the other way around (mother monkey, father rabbit), they would be called a rabbit-monkey, while still being the same species as a monkey-rabbit.